


One way to me- MafiaFell - Fanfiction

by Dokusha360



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Mafiafell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), UndertaleAu, undertale - Freeform, undertalefrisk, undertalesans - Freeform, undertalestory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokusha360/pseuds/Dokusha360
Summary: I don't own UnderTale or any of the characters from the game.WARNING: Swearing, Violence and maybe mentions of Rape (Maybe)The first three chapters will not be containing any of this but just a warning.No description needed, take a look into Frisk's life instead... Don't let others tell you tales when you can find out yourself.
Relationships: Chara/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1





	One way to me- MafiaFell - Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, in the first few chapters, you will get to know Sans and many other monsters. This story is still being planned and maybe a few changes will happen in the story while still in development. It will take a while for everything to upload as I'm moving from Wattpad to Archive of Our Own. I believe that it would take longer to upload chapters so don't get mad when it's not uploaded early.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

The alleyways were getting darker as the sun started to set down. What help would come? No one, nothing. Just this small lighter they'd use every so often. No way could they stop, they were being chased, it was useless going back to the base, what good would come? That would put the entire gang at risk of an attack. The only hope they have is running, running into the fate that this cruel world would give him. His heart was beating a mile a second, the next turn took them to endless darkness that would engulf them the minute they stopped to look around for an exit.

Until he was met with one red glowing eye, staring down at his small fragile figure. Almost with pity. Although, you could never tell as his smile was covering his true expression. There would be silence for the first 5 minutes before it was caught off with a frustrated sigh "Listen, pal." the skeleton started walking out of the darkness, making himself visible for the man to see him fully.

"I'm tired, and I'm sure you're tired too." he began to walk closer, slowly making the man walk back slowly, trying to leave the way he came. Only to then be stopped by a hand on his shoulder, gripping him in frustration.

The victim seems to get annoyed with this monster, looking down on him. Like he was nothing, which led to him snapping and speaking his mind. Slapping away the hand of the skeleton from his shoulder, he pulled him by his white-collar and yelled in his face "You ain't welcome here." He spat out, literally, every time words came out of his dirty mouth, Sans was closer and closer to planning on leaving him alive...but with a price of course. "You're making not only yourselves but your entire species look like circus clowns."

Once the man was done with his little fit, Sans straighten his collar back the way it was, using a handkerchief to clean his wet face. For a minute or two, it was a staring contest between Sans and the shorter man, until Sans lets out an unforgettable laugh that made the man wince regretting his choice of letting his temper lose control. Again he was just a human, what could he do to a monster? Shoot him?

An amused tone came out when he spoke: "Yet, you were the one who managed to get themselves caught." The skeleton's smile grew wider by the second, his eye sockets no longer having the red pupils they once had "By these clowns. Especially." The skeleton shrugged and started fidgeting with his hands. The man found this weird until he felt pressure on his chest, his brain entering flight or fight mode, struggling to make his own body move. He couldn't, his facial expression said it all, he was scared. The closer the skeleton got the more he realized that he might just piss himself.

"L-listen, I know that was... Rude of me but-" Sans cut him off with a few chuckles.  
Scratching his neck while studying the man's expression, standing there helplessly. He turns his wrist revealing his watch, pointing at it with his other hand "Look, My lunch break is in 5. I don't care about you or your insults." He then proceeded to use the freehand to preparing his fingers to snap.

A few seconds of silence came across them before Sans let out a "heh".

A snap of his fingers made the man scream in agony, A bone that came from the ground went through his shoulder blade. "I would leave you alive, but that just gives us "circus clowns" a bad reputation. So-"

A few more seconds of the man screaming in agony passed, before someone jumped behind sans, pushing him. This not only surprised Sans but made him think that this human was part of the mafia too, which angered Sans even more as it would be more work he'd have to do. Especially with the help of the other human, couldn't he use them as bait to get to the others? If they were "important" of course. What valuable information could the monsters gain? Where could this information lead them? What possible future does this hold for them?

Sans thoughts were soon destroyed, which meant that while deep in thought he must have forgotten all about the two. "RUN!" She screams, the helpless man was in a state of shock, but adrenaline was rushing through his bones, So the bone in his shoulder wasn't bothering him. He was in a state of tears, has his "guardian angel" saved him from death? Was She the light at the end of the tunnel?

**I could answer that question for you. The obvious answer, of course, is no. Why would anyone run away from fate? Again this is what the surface is like. Cruel, cold, and never misses anyone by a long shot when it comes to having their lives ended.**

The man running away with a smile on his face was now falling face-first onto the concrete floor. Once he hits the floor, it seems that time has suddenly stopped for Frisk, the man started gasping for air, their body becoming paler by the minute and their eyes becoming dull.

Frisk's hands were gripping Sans shirt, she didn't notice but, she was shaking in fear that she might meet fate with this ruthless monster, that just might have killed an "innocent" man.

Right now, it wasn't the best time to run, but she started forming a way to at least escape alive. Maybe with a few injuries. But at least she would be alive. Frisk slowly looked up, her hand still gripping Sans shirt in fear and frustration.

Her face said it all, she was biting her bottom lip in anger. If she continued it would have bled, yet all she wanted was to save that poor, poor man.

She feels a bigger hand being placed on hers, gently but it was cold. "Don't look so shocked sweetheart, they had it coming." He inspects her before using his red magic to lift her, to have eye contact.

**Sans was feeling lazy to have his head down to just look down at some human.**

San's looks at Frisk, collecting as much detail of her facial features. Frisk had a light complexion, her hair would reach her shoulders perfectly with a set of bangs to finish the "look" off. She had rosy cheeks and a small button-like nose, along with it she was wearing a long red and black neck sweater with black jeans. Frisk wasn't one to wear a lot of make-up, which interested Sans a little.

"What are you doing here?" 

He asks, hoping for some information to confirm his suspicions of Frisk being in the mafia. But she remains silent. This frustrated Sans a lot, he was being nice to this little human and they couldn't even bother to answer him? 

**The complete audacity.**

He places Frisk on the floor, against the wall, sighing about how much work he'd have to do after reporting back to his boss, talking about this little incident.

"I'm not very fond of hitting women." 

Frisk looks up in shock, she was shaking uncontrollably. What was she supposed to do? This monster was now standing in front of her. She can't run. Even if she did escape, she would just lead him to her home. The only place that was safe. Anyways, this wasn't exactly the first time she was met with someone like him.

"So I'll ask again." 

Her heart was beating a mile a second, her legs were starting to give up from so much fear that she was feeling at this moment. Before she could try to explain herself, she felt a sharp pain at the side of her head, he had just slammed her head against the gritty wall, hard enough that her legs had completely given up. Her only defense now was to just use her two small arms to cover her head.

When she did this, she could feel how small she felt. This skeleton, tormenting someone who was smaller and way more fragile than they were. Hell if he could, he would pick out her bones and put them back together like a puzzle.

"Why are you here?" 

A small pause came from San's before he continued with his small speech, which was intimidating Frisk. He frowned, feeling a bit of guilt at the small human that was on their knees covering their head as "protection". Sans then looks at his wrist, where the watch he showed the now dead man, was. 

He stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets, waiting for Frisk to acknowledge his question and give him a straight answer. The tall monster gathered his thoughts together, eyeing the small little lady who was avoiding his gaze as hard as she could.

"So, what'd you say doll?"

This time hinting, that there wasn't much time before he chooses for her. Frisk looks up at him and opens her mouth and answered quickly, trying to show that she wasn't as afraid as he thought she was. 

_"I'll go-"_

_But that was a complete lie. She was afraid, but she didn't want to show her vulnerability like she did not so long ago. Hell, if she did again he might as well kill her._

"Good choice you made there, doll," Sans announced, he started walking off with his hands in his pockets before being stopped by something pulling on his favorite shirt. 

"I wasn't finished." 

Sans looks down at where her hand is. Frisk does the same and immediately lets go, before looking away and announcing what she was going to say a moment ago _._

"If I go. You have to tell me why you killed him." 

she mumbles half the sentence a bit, but Sans got the message. After the sentence was out, there was a few moments of silence before Sans smirked and scratched the back of his head.

"I wasn't planning to, but if I can I will." 

\--------

**(A/N)**

**Any mistakes will be corrected immediately after this is posted :)**


End file.
